


Leo's Top Ten Ways to Annoy Friends

by TheWeirdOnes



Series: Top Tens [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdOnes/pseuds/TheWeirdOnes
Summary: A list compiled by Leo McShizzle-Man-Bad-Boy-Supreme Valdez, summarising the best ways to annoy friends. Use at your own risk.-TheBagginsAwayFromBagEnd
Series: Top Tens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059335
Kudos: 5





	Leo's Top Ten Ways to Annoy Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please no spoilers, I’ve only read PJO, HoO and the first book of ToA. Thanks.

**Leo's Top Ten Ways to Annoy Friends**

1.Call them annoying names.   
  
\- For example Water boy for Percy, Fly boy for Jason, Death boy for Nico, Beauty queen for Piper, and of course, Sunshine for girls who yell at you for breaking their dining tables.

2\. Break their stuff.

\- Being a son of Hephaestus, I can easily take their stuff and break it down to what it once was in the blink of an eye. The only problem is, I usually end up fashioning it into something even cooler, so it’s not a complete loss.

3\. Take Percy’s blue food.

\- Warning, this may result in hand-to-hand combat against the most powerful demigod ever known.

4\. Make jokes.

\- Preferably about their outfit, hair, eyes or romantic partners. May also result in hand-to-hand combat.

5\. Be a seventh wheel.

\- Nothing annoys a group of happy couples more than a seventh wheel tagging along and being silly while they try to be all lovey-dovey. Serves you right for not inviting Calypso and me on that triple date, Beauty queen. This may also result in hand-to-hand combat. 

6\. Eat their favourite foods while they’re on a diet.

\- And watch that priceless look on their face.

7\. Prank them.

\- Preferably the kind of prank that immediately tells them who did it but is inconspicuous enough that they actually fall for it. May also result in hand-to-hand combat.

8\. Pretend you’re going to set all their stuff on fire if they take your tool belt ONE MORE FRICKIN TIME.

\- I’m watching you, Will Solace.

9\. Start laughing randomly every time you see them.

\- This will cause them to be paranoid and check everything for a prank, then get annoyed when they realise nothing is out of place. And then you can swoop in with a prank and annoy them even more. May also result in hand-to-hand combat.

10\. Get them to call you weird or uncomfortable nicknames.

\- My favourites are Leo-McShizzle-Man-Bad-Boy-Supreme and Hunk Muffin. Be inventive (pun intended).

Thanks for reading. Hopefully now you have an idea of how to annoy your friends. Just make sure they’re stuck with you no matter what before you try. Leo out!

_Disclaimer: These may result in hand-to-hand combat._


End file.
